The Program is administered by the SPORE Director, Dr. Scott E. Kern. The emphasis is on recruitment of young or established investigators from the talented pool throughout the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions to direct their research career focus upon translational progress in colorectal and pancreatic cancer.